Almas Gemelas
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio" n-n, espero que les guste n-n. Prompt: Almas Gemelas. Este fanfic es un AU, está inspirado en el universo de Harry Potter, así que si ven algunas referencias de esa historia es normal jejeje, pero si no entiende algo pueden preguntar y yo les explico.


Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~ n-n, espero que les guste n-n.

Prompt: Almas Gemelas.

Este fanfic es un AU, está inspirado en el universo de Harry Potter, así que si ven algunas referencias de esa historia es normal jejeje, pero si no entiende algo pueden preguntar y yo les explico.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en la casa de Slytherin estaba despertando en su dormitorio un chico de cabello rubio, con una piel blanca y con unos ojos turquesas, era temprano así que se levantó sin mucha prisa, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que empezaran las clases, así que tenía tiempo para arreglarse un poco.

Yuri Plisetsky, tiene 15 años y estaba en el quinto año de la escuela de Hogwarts, no era un gran estudiante, pero se esforzaba mucho, pero tenía un gran talento para las pócimas, y aunque era ilegal el vendía unas pócimas a los estudiantes de la escuela en el baño de hombres que estaba en el tercer piso, y sus pócimas siempre funcionaban, y más las de amor.

-Yuri, hoy quiero una pócima de amor- dice un chico de cabello negro Georgi mirando a Yuri quien se estaba peinando un poco.

-ya te dije que para ti es peligroso, aparte creo que dejare de hacerlas- dice un poco serio Yuri terminando de cambiarse.

-pero la necesito, solo esta ves- dice un poco desesperado.

-eso mismo me dijiste la última vez, y la chica casi se muere, las pócimas de amor son muy peligrosas- dice caminando hacia la sala de la casa donde estaban sus compañeros de su casa.

En la casa de Slytherin estaban aparte de Yuri, estaba su compañero de habitación Georgi, quien pensaba que el amor era algo que solo te lastima, ya que siempre era rechazado por chicas por que no era atractivo de vista, pero tenía un buen corazón, pero ese corazón poco a poco estaba siendo corrompido por el odio, por eso había quedado en la casa de Slytherin.

Otro compañero de cuarto de Yuri era Seung, él era un chico muy serio y algo cruel, no era muy sociable, siempre era muy callado y serio, solamente tenía un amigo, pero era de Hufflepuff.

Solamente ellos dos eran los amigos de Yuri que eran de su casa, porque tenía solo una amigo que era de la casa de Hufflepuff.

Uno de ellos eran Otabek que también era amigo de Seung, al igual de él era muy callado, pero siempre ayudaba a los que necesitaban ayuda, no era un buen estudiante pero intentaba mejorar poco a poco, pero por suerte tenía a una amiga que lo ayudaba mucho, que también era amiga de Yuri.

Mila era la única amiga que tenía ella era de la casa de Slytherin, no se llevaba bien con las chicas pero Milia era diferente, pero como quiera era algo femenina, ella sentía algo muy lindo por Otabek pero este último estaba enamorado de Seung , pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, o eso pensaba Otabek.

-dios tenemos que ir a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dice Mila un poco floja.

-pero tenemos que ir, escuche que el profesor nos enseñara un nuevo hechizo- le comento Seung un quien estaba sentado en el sofá que había en la sala de la casa de Slytherin.

-espero que sea un hechizo fuerte y que nos pueda servir en algo- comento Yuri sentándose alado de Seung.

En el momento en el que casi era hora de iniciar las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, los chicos de Slytherin de quinto año fueron al salón y vieron a muchos chicos de otras casas distintas que se dirigían al mismo salón.

A Yuri le molestaba ir a clases con los demás alumnos de otras casas, odiaba a los de la casa de Revenclaw, eran muy creídos porque en esa casa iba los más listos, pero odiaba más a Victor Nikiforov, siempre quería ayudar a los demás de su casa para mejorar sus calificaciones y era muy servicial con todos, pero le molestaba mucho a Yuri que fuera así con todos, hasta intentaba ayudar a Otabek pero este último rechazaba sus propuestas.

Odiaba también a los de Hufflepuff normalmente iba los más débiles, pero era excelentes en ayudar a los demás, eran buenos en trabajar en equipo, en esa casa se encontraba Otabek su único amigo, pero odiaba mucho a Chris siempre intentaba de seducirlo de alguna forma, él era algo mayor de edad pero como quiera le gustaba coquetear con él, y eso estresaba mucho a Yuri.

Pero si hablamos de casas que odia Yuri esa es la de Griffindor, en esa casa estaban los más leales y más valientes, y más buenos, era la casa muy opuesta a la de Slytherin, pero la persona que más odiaba ser Jean mejor conocido como JJ, ese chico lo molestaba mucho, siempre intentaba hacerlo enojar siempre, Jean era más listo y más fuerte que Yuri y cada vez que presumía iniciaba una pelea con él, nunca era con magia, era peligroso, odiaba a JJ pero no lo quería matar, solo quería superarlo en algo aunque fuera en algo pequeño.

-hola Yuri chan, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta JJ abrazando a Yuri por detrás, cada vez que lo hacia se molestaba e intentaba golpear a Jean, pero este se alejaba cuando iba a golpearlo.

-no me toques Leroy- dice molesto y caminando más rápido intentando alejarse de JJ, pero este lo sigue.

-Yuri, no te enojes solo estaba jugando- le dice con una sonrisa.

-no me hables no quiero hablar contigo- dice enojado sin mirarlo.

-pero podemos ser amigos, no importa que seamos de casas distintas, estoy seguro que si me conoces mejor, podemos llevarnos bien-dice sonriendo un poco y picando la mejilla de Yuri y este separa la mano de JJ.

-eres un Griffindor, y no soporto a los de Griffindor- dice molesto y sin mirarlo y sigue caminado ese comentario deprimió mucho a Jean.

Es cierto, Yuri no soportaba a los de la casa de Griffindor, en esa casa estaba Yuuri o como lo llamaba Yurio ¨el cerdo¨, estaba el enano de Minami, estaba el mejor amigo de Jean, el americano Leo y la chica insistente Sala, todos ellos odiaba Yuri.

Pero, no sabía si lo que sentía por Jean era odio, porque no le desagrada verlo todos los días, no le desagrada tanto que le hablara, y tenía que admitir que se preocupaba cuando no lo veía en las clases, y siempre que pasaba eso le preguntaba a los demás de su casa de por qué no había ido, pero intentaba decir que no estaba preocupado, solo se le hacía raro que no estuviera allí y se iba corriendo sonrojado a su siguiente clase.

Todos entran a la clase, el profesor todavía no llegaba así que los alumnos se sientan en sus lugares para tomar la clase.

En unos minutos entro el maestro de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esa clase la daba Celestino, era un buen maestro era querido por todas las casas pero era el líder de la casa de Griffindor.

-buenos días a todos chicos- saluda el maestro entrando al salón.

-¡buenos días!- saludaron todos los alumnos.

-bueno, alumnos el día de hoy vamos a ver un nuevo hechizo, este hechizo es para defensa solamente, aunque es solo un hechizo de defensa es muy poderoso, por eso puede ser muy agotador, el hechizo se llama y escúchenlo bien, ¨expecto patronum¨-dice el hechizo mientras movía su varita y de este salía una luz muy fuerte y esa luz se formó una animal, para ser más específico un perro, parecía ser de la raza labrador, eso hizo que todos se impresionaron mucho, todos se interesaron.

-¿En qué tipo de defensa se usa?-pregunto Víctor levantando la mano muy impresionado.

-este hechizo se hace para defenderse de los ¨Dementores¨, ¿alguien puede decirme que son los dementores?-pregunto Celestino y solo Yuri levanto la mano –perfecto Yuri puedes contestar-dice dándole la palabra al pequeño rubio y Yuri se levanta de su lugar.

-los Dementores son unos seres horribles que se cubren de una capa de color negro, son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación, cuando un Dementor está muy cerca de alguien se produce un gran frio y un ambiente muy triste- explica Yuri algo serio y el profesor sonríe un poco por la forma que explico Yurio

-excelente 10 puntos a Slytherin- dice Celestino y Yuri sonríe un poco por que le gustaba siempre darle puntos a su casa.

-el expecto patronum es muy útil para ahuyentar a los dementores, solo tienen esa función, es un hechizo muy fuerte, todos tenemos un patronum y cada uno tiene un animal distinto, uno puede ser un tigre, y otro puede ser un oso, y otro puede ser un pez, el que sea, pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué los patronum tienen forma animal?, bueno eso es porque el animal que simboliza su alma, y cada uno tiene uno distinto, bueno eso es al menos claro que sean almas gemelas – explica el profesor y todos prestaban atención

-¿almas gemelas?- pregunto Yuuri algo confundido

-si Yuuri, si dos personas tienen el mismo patronum quiere decir que esas personas son almas gemelas - dice sonriendo un poco

-almas gemelas -dijeron JJ y Yuri al mismo tiempo y en voz baja para que no fueran escuchados

-y ahora para hacer el hechizo es necesario que estén muy concentrados y pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que hayan tenido alguna vez en su vida, y cuando lo hayan recordado muy bien, reciten el hechizo y lo lograrán, bien quiero que el día de hoy nos tomemos lo que dura la clase para que practiquen en el hechizo, y si lo logran tendrán 10 puntos para su casa- cuando dijo eso todos los alumnos se pusieron felices - muy bien chicos vamos al jardín - sonríe un poco y sale del salón mientras era seguido por los alumnos.

-vaya que emocionante - dicen Sala y Mila muy emocionadas

Los alumnos salieron del salón y todos fueron afuera donde estaba el jardín, era un lugar muy grande así que no había problema para que todos practicarán.

-bien empiecen, no les va a salir a la primera, deben concentrarse y pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que hayan tenido alguna vez en su vida, si no funciona ese recuerdo piensen n otro recuerdo -mientras decía eso Phichit había conseguido realizar el encantamiento y su animal era un hámster.

Todos lo miraban muy impresionados y Phichit estaba muy feliz que saltaba de la emoción, el hámster daba vueltas alrededor de Phichit pero este último se marea y hace que caiga al suelo y el hámster desaparece.

-tranquilo, descansa, no te esfuerces, descansa y respira - lo deja que descanse y se separa de Phichit-esto es a lo que me refería chicos, no se esfuercen por que se van a cansar, son fuertes pero no tanto, el que lo logre puede practicar pero no se esfuerce.

Los minutos pasaban y muy pocos habían logrado el hechizo, pero Yuri y JJ no podían y eso molesta al más pequeño porque Jean casi lo logra pero el recuerdo que tenía no era muy fuerte así que sigue intentando.

Estaba intentando cuando unas voces de impresión se escucharon y es que Víctor como siempre lo había logrado, y su patronum era muy grande que formaba a un caniche enorme, y Víctor sonríe ante esto , pero duro muy poco por que empezaba se sentirse débil y tuvo que cortar el hechizo, y cuando lo hizo todos aplaudieron.

-como siempre se lleva toda la atención - dice JJ algo molesto quien estaba atrás de Yuri.

Aunque Yuri lo odia mucho tenía que admitir, los dos pensaban igual siempre, y eso lo había notado hace ya 2 años, pero no le prestó atención y siguió intentando.

Pero otra vez unas voces lo distraían, y es que Yuuri lo había logrado, y todos se impresionaron, hasta el mismo, cuando vieron que el patronum mientras se formaba se dirigía a Victor y formaba un pequeño caniche, todos al ver eso se impresionaron y Yuuri corta el hechizo, y cuando hizo eso Víctor le sonríe y Yuuri sale corriendo y Víctor va detrás de él.

-vamos a dejarlos solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar - dice el maestro sonriendo un poco.

-rayos hasta el cerdo lo consiguió - dice Yuri muy enojado

-no te enojes Yuri, debes pensar en algo bonito y que te alegre mucho- lo mira el maestro y en ese momento Yuri se calma.

Yuri empieza a recordar su niñez, esos eran los recuerdos más tranquilos que tenía en toda su vida, recordaba cómo era cuando era pequeño y jugaba con sus padres, su madre era muy buena con el igual que su padre, eran una familia muy feliz, era lo único que lo hacia feliz, así que con todas sus fuerzas grito el hechizo y alzo su barita.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-grita muy fuerte y sale una gran luz de la barita de Yuri y eso sumado más el grito de Yuri todos lo miraban.

La luz se hacía grande hasta que formo un gran león, el animal era grande y eso hizo que Yuri sonriera y se pusiera feliz, todos los de su casa empezaron a aplaudir, estaban muy felices, y emocionados, pero todo cambio de felicidad a sorpresa, por que apareció otro león igual que al de Yuri, pero al ver de quien era vio que era de Jean.

Al igual que Jean estaba sorprendido no se esperaba lo que estaba pasando, los dos leones se juntaron y formaron un león grande, y brillaba mas pero Yuri no podía soportar más y rompió el hechizo y Jean lo hizo también.

Los dos se miraban y todo estaba en silencio hasta que Jean se quiso acercar pero cuando se movió un poco, Yuri se enojó y le lanzo un hechizo que JJ pudo esquivar y al ver eso solo se acercó y golpeo a Jean en el rostro y esto hace que no se desmaye pero sí que sangre un poco de la nariz, y al verlo se va de la clase dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, no se esperaban que ellos fueran almas gemelas, porque los dos eran muy distintos y no podían estar solos en una habitación por mucho tiempo, JJ estaba curioso pero se veía molesto para que no piensen mal por el momento en el que Jean fue detrás de Yuri.

Yuri fue al baño de hombres del primer piso, allí se escondió en uno de los cubículos y sin saber por qué se puso a llorar, no quería que fuera el, no podía ser el habiendo tantas personas en el mundo porque el, pero sentía que no había por que hacerle caso a un patronum pero él creía mucho en esas cosas, el más pequeño seguía llorando hasta que escucho que alguien entro al baño y callo sus llantos, escucho los pasos y mira unos pies que se pararon enfrente de él, y esa persona toca la puerta del cubículo en donde estaba Yuri.

-podemos hablar- esa voz, Yuri la conoce muy bien, era Jean.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dice con una voz algo cortada por culpa de los llantos.

-¿Yuri, estas llorando?-pregunto Jean preocupado.

-cla…claro que no- dice secándose las lágrimas.

-Yuri, ábreme la puerta- dice intentando abrir la puerta del cubículo.

-no, no lo hare- dice un poco más tranquilo, pero Jean seguía preocupado y quería ver a Yuri.

-si no me abres la puerta, voy a entrar a la fuerza- dice algo molesto Jean y eso sorprendió un poco a Yuri.

-no te atrevas- le amenaza Yuri y pero solo escucho una pequeña voz de parte de Jean

Jean se tiro al piso y entro al cubículo y entro des abajo y sonriendo un poco a Yuri porque estaba muy cerca del menor, el espacio era muy reducido, y casi se dan un beso.

-bueno ahora si podemos hablar- dice tomando los brazos de Yuri y los acaricia un poco.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dice un poco sonrojado y queriendo separar un poco a Jean- escucha tu y yo no tenemos que estar juntos, solo porque tenemos el mismo patronum, podemos ser almas gemelas pero eso no quiere decir que nos tenemos que amar, porque yo siendo sincero no siento nada po….- no pudo terminar Yuri la oración por que Jean no lo permitió ya que lo había besado.

El beso era algo dulce y eso tomo por sorpresa a Yuri, no se lo esperaba, no sabía que Jean podría tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, Yuri odiaba a Jean por ser como es, tenía que admitir que lo encontraba atractivo, pero no se esperaba que sintiera algo muy fuerte.

Lo que sentía Jean era algo muy dulce, desde que conoció a Yuri ha querido besarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo besaba mientras tomaba la cintura de Yuri, le mordió un poco el labio inferior y metió su lengua en la boca y empieza una lucha entre los dos y la gana Jean y lo sigue besando más, y le acaricia por debajo de la ropa y Yuri se asusta y separa a Jean.

-escucha, si quieres estar conmigo debes comportarte un poco- dice Yuri con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿entonces me aceptas?-pregunta Jean sonriendo un poco.

Yuri lo vuelve a besar y pone sus manos de Jean en su trasero y hace que lo apriete un poco, eso sorprendió un poco a Jean era muy inesperado eso, pero como quiera se dejó llevar.

-eso responde a tu pregunta- lo besa más y lo abraza un poco.

-si mi pequeño gatito- dice abrazando un poco a Yuri.

Así empezó la historia de esta pequeña pareja, pero todo iba a empezar como un secreto… pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
